


Cast Away Lullaby's

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And Now For Something Completely Different, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Magical Pirate Ships, Magical Pirates, Non Canonical Immortal, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Other, Pirate Battles, Pirate Family, Pirate Fights, Pirate Fleets, Pirate Marriage, Pirate Wars, Pirate Wizards, Pirate wedding, Pirates, Plot Twists, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, Why Did I Write This?, Why is the Rum Gone?, Wizard Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: Three boys who had been forced to turn quickly into men. Three different lives that share the same fate. Three destinies about to intertwine. Three days after the battle of Hogwarts, Viktor Krum, Charlie Weasley and Draco Malfoy find out that they are all brothers and adopted and are the sons of the most notorious magical pirate lord in existence. *family fic* *adventure fic*





	1. Cast Away Lullaby's Chapter 1

Cast Away’s Lullaby Chapter 1  
A/N: Well I think I’ve officially gone round the loopy bend with this particular plotbunny. It’s a weird concept but it just might be weird enough to work. It’ll be different that’s for sure. This pairing that I’m doing with the three boys isn’t a romantic one this time. It’s a family fic and has that adventure element that is kind of catchy these days. Anywho, on with the story. Tell me your thoughts on it and we’ll see what happens.-MoonlitShadow

The wind whipped through the darkened ship’s sails as it swayed back and forth on the tumultuous waves of the town’s port. It was half past six in the evening and the sun was beginning to set over the cloudy horizon. Matteo stroked his grey beard and adjusted his cap as he gazed out over the murky waters. His captain and dearest friend had just passed on to the graves of the sea and had given him an almost impossible last request. The old man had asked that his three son’s be reunited once again and told of their vast fortune on the open seas. Matteo knew that his friend’s request was not just out of the kindness of his heart, but of great necessity now that a new war had broken out amongst their people. Danger loomed on the horizon as he swallowed hard and watched as another ship appeared just below the sun’s dying rays. It was time for the boys to come home. This he knew with all his heart. But how exactly to tell them all that they needed to know was a troubling problem in itself. The elderly man’s ancient eyes crinkled with sadness as he thought of how his friend and captain would never get to meet the sons that he cherished so dearly. 

Their mother had separated them and scattered them about the wizarding world as soon as the first war had reached the open seas. Matteo and his captain had struggled to understand her decision to run, but in the end had agreed that it had been the best that could have been done. As the ship swayed lazily next to the docks, Matteo sighed heavily and closed his eyes for just a moment; relishing in the peace and quiet that soon would be interrupted by the chaos of his crew. He would be instated as the captain until the boys came home to officially take his place. Until then, he worried about the fate of the crew and the fleet that he had been with his entire life. Opening his eyes, he glanced down at the pieces of parchment that listed the boy’s addresses and names. Draco, Charlie and Viktor. Three sons that he had yet to meet. Three boys that had lost their greatest ally. They would never get to know the pleasure of their father’s company and he silently promised each of them that he would do his best to carry on their father’s legacy and teach them all they needed to know about their true identities and the fates that they were destined to have. 

His eyes found each of their pictures and he ran his fingers over their faces gently and smiled down at the boy’s that each looked so different yet so alike at the same time. Draco had their mother’s eyes. Viktor had their father’s face. Charlie had their mother’s hair. Each of them so different, yet the same. The sounds of the crew having dinner below deck reached his ears and he carefully folded the pieces of parchment and waved his hand so they disappeared once again into his back pocket. It was time. The boys needed to be found and told of their identities. It was time for a legacy to continue on once again.


	2. Cast Away's Lullaby Chapter 2

Cast Away’s Lullaby Chapter 2  
A/N: I really thought I could’ve done better on the first chapter of the story but honestly it was more of putting out a feeler and seeing if anyone was actually interested in this particular plotline. I’ve decided though that I kind of like where this is going so I’m going to continue it anyways. Because who doesn’t want to see Draco, Viktor and Charlie as pirates? Who knows? I might give them some pirate girlfriends as well. –MoonlitShadow

12:00 a.m. Muggle London   
Draco took another swig of his gin and tonic before his eyes scanned over the letter for the third time that night. It had been three days since the Battle Of Hogwarts and the young blonde had lost just about everything. His father had been arrested and was currently awaiting trial in Azkaban and his mother had lost all of her sanity and was currently in the sick witch’s mental ward of St. Mungo’s hospital leaving Draco truly alone for the first time in his life. Harry Potter and his golden trio bratty friends had spared him from being arrested along with his father under the conditions that he leave Hogwarts and take up residence away from the students that he had terrorized for so long. Draco had almost been downright ecstatic at the thought of leaving school and Scotland behind. After everything that had happened over the years, he had lost both his friends and family to the war and was more than happy to abandon everything else to do with it. So, as soon as Harry and the Order had cleared him, he had apparated to the muggle side of London and took up residence in one of the many hotels that littered the cobblestone streets. 

For the first half hour after he arrived, he was confused at what his next step should be but quickly realized that he lacked the energy that was needed for him to care. Climbing into his hotel room’s double bed, he quickly fell fast asleep and didn’t wake again until a rather loud tapping sound came from his hotel room’s window. When he opened the window, he had seen that it was an owl that he didn’t know and was surprised that it was carrying a letter addressed to him. After giving the owl a treat, he read the letter once, twice, three times before making his way into the bathroom to shower and dress. Something was very wrong and this was only the beginning. That was how he found himself ordering yet another gin and tonic, dressed in a muggle t shirt with a black hoodie thrown over it and a pair of jeans and sneakers as his throat burned with the taste of the harsh alcohol. He was confused by the letter but it had told him that he was to meet the others here at 1:00 a.m. that night and that they all would find out what they needed to know together. 

Draco was puzzled when the letter mentioned him, one of the Weasley’s and Viktor Krum. The letter had been very confused and vague about what he had to do with either of the other boy’s but he figured that his curiosity was getting the better of him as he decided to follow the instructions on the letter and meet with the others. As he sipped his drink, he almost jumped when a deep voice sounded from behind him. “Oi! Malfoy! What are you doing here? And what’s he doing here?!” Charlie Weasley exclaimed as Draco slowly turned around and raised an eyebrow at him and Viktor who had just arrived at the bar. 

“Obviously you got a letter too.” Draco simply stated as Charlie nodded slowly and cautiously sat down on one of the bar stools. Viktor who was dressed in a charcoal colored long black coat and black dress pants with matching dragon leather shoes eyed them warily before following the red head’s suit. Both boys ordered drinks before turning to the young blonde who looked on with a look of pure boredom that masked the uneasy feeling that he had growing deep within him. “The letter said that we were going to meet someone here that had something important to tell us about our families.” Charlie said as his brow’s furrowed. Draco nodded as Viktor sipped his drink and quietly listened to their conversation. “Indeed. I don’t know who would want to see us after all that’s happened but if you ask me, all I want is to be bloody left alone.” Draco said as Charlie and Viktor nodded in agreement. Charlie eyed the two former death eaters warily but other had no problem with being in their company. He wasn’t like the rest of his family in the way that he was mainly absent from the events of the war and all that had taken place. So he wasn’t of the same mind frame when dealing with the notorious Voldemort followers. To him, Draco and Viktor were merely wizards who had caused his family trouble but as far as he knew had never been involved with him personally. 

Charlie brushed a piece of his long red hair behind his ear and wiped his now sweaty palms on his blue jeans before glancing up at Draco and Viktor. He felt strangely calm in their presence and that whatever it was that involved all of them he had the feeling he wouldn’t seem to mind. After the war and all that had happened, a new adventure would be something preferable to dealing with his now grieving family. His brother Ron and Percy had been killed in the battle and although he wanted to be there for his family, he didn’t think he could bear the thought of seeing his brother’s lying in a casket dead before him. So, instead he took another large sip of his mojito and waited nervously with the other boys for the visitor who had eagerly requested their presence. 

A loud ringing sound was heard as the clock struck 1:00 a.m. and the boys all jumped when the bar’s front door opened and a tall, burly old man walked in and headed straight towards them. They were all surprised to see that he was missing a leg and in its place was a wooden rod that clanked loudly over the floor planks. Draco and Viktor exchanged a look as Charlie plastered on a somewhat tired but friendly smile and held out his hand in a nervous greeting. The man smiled a crooked smile and took a striped rag cap off of his head revealing the mussed up grey hair underneath. He stood in front of them and took Charlie’s hand in his own and held it between his palms tightly surprising the young wizards. 

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you all. This meeting has been a long time coming and I’m afraid we haven’t much time for pleasantries.” He said with a strange accent hinting in his voice. Draco raised an eyebrow at the man and slid off of his bar stool before swaggering over to where he stood. “Do we know you? And why the bloody hell did you send an owl to us all in the middle of the fucking night? Don’t you know there was a war that just happened?” He growled as his eyes narrowed at the older man. The man’s eyes crinkled with amusement as he met the young blonde’s fiery gaze with one of his own. “Oh yes. I’m afraid I’ve known you all for a long time now. Too long I suppose. And as for this so called war that you were in, well; let me be the first to tell you that it is not over. Not by a long shot by any means.” He said as his voice shook slightly. All of the boys jumped out of their seats and knocked over their drinks before beginning to shout at the old man who simply stood and listened to their bantering. “What the fuck do you mean so called war?!” Draco screamed as Charlie and Viktor stood on either side of him in a defensive position. “My brothers died in that war along with many others. It’d be best that you show respect where it’s due, old man.” Charlie growled making the man’s eyes light up at the strength in the young boy’s voice. 

Viktor was the only one who had remained silent. But the look in his eyes was deadly as he glared heavily at the man who stood before them with a soft smile. The man met each of their gazes in turn before settling on the blonde that looked like he was about to reach for the wand that sat in a holster on his upper thigh. The man’s expression turned grave as he watched the boy’s hand fall over the sharpened wood of the wand and he immediately threw his hand up and the boy’s hand froze in mid air before being thrown away with a mighty force. Draco let out a surprised yelp as Charlie and Viktor’s eyes widened as they looked back and forth between the man and the death eater. “Don’t go being foolish, boy. I mean you no harm. But those that do will be coming for you, and you need to be prepared for when they do.” He said sternly as Draco and the other boys started to slowly back away. 

“What are you talking about? You’re making no sense.” Charlie said quickly as he looked over at Viktor and Draco who for the first time in a long time he saw fear reflected in both their eyes. “I’m talking about the war, boy. The war you knew is far from over.” The man said as his eyes slid over to the red head. Charlie swallowed hard and shook his head before Draco finally found his courage and started towards the man. “The war that we fought is most definitely over. Voldemort is dead. There is no one left to fight.” He bit out as his eyes held a deep sadness and anger that the man knew all too well. The look that was in the boy’s eyes was the same one his father had just as he passed into the next world. It made the man take pity on the boy as he smiled sadly and waved his hand making a small box grow larger out of his back pocket and hover between them. Draco, Viktor and Charlie exchanged a look as the man pulled the box’s lid off and revealed a pensive bowl that swirled with memories and desires. 

Charlie let out a gasp as he realized that the man was about to share his memories with them. The man’s smile sat firmly in its place as he waved his hand over his head and extracted a glowing string of memories from his mind and held them in his palm before looking up at each of them in turn. “Your memories have been erased since you were small children. No one, not even you knows the truth of what really is and what is to come.” He said simply as he flicked his palm so the memories fell into the murky waters of the pensive. The boys crowded around the bowl as the memories played out before them. 

Flashback

“I have to leave, Marcus. There is no other way.” Sonia cried as Marcus shook his head hard. “No love. You must stay. It isn’t safe for you or the children out on the land.” He said gently trying to placate his wife’s need to leave their home. “It needs to be done. I refuse to let them die at the hands of those who desire their deaths.” Sonia said firmly as she held the knife out in front of her with a shaky hand. She had turned on her husband and lover of 15 years and it killed her to the core that it was a necessary evil. Marcus slowly reached up and took off his hat and placed it on the table in between them. It was over. He couldn’t hold her here any longer. The life that they had shared was over and as the tears fell from his eyes, he nodded and waved a hand to the door which opened at his command. Sonia slowly lowered the knife and placed it back into the holster that sat on her upper thigh as their three young sons rushed into the room. Charlie the oldest ran straight to his mother and clung to her leg hard as the tears fell from his eyes. Viktor the second oldest marched into the room with a stoic expression and stood off to the side as the youngest, Draco made a mad dash over to their father who caught him in his arms and scooped him up into a tight embrace. “Mummy why are you and daddy fighting again?” Charlie cried as Viktor slowly made his way over to where his brother and mother stood. “You all and mummy are leaving now. Daddy needs to say goodbye.” Sonia said gently as all of their eyes fell on their father whose tears now fell freely down his pale cheeks. “No! I’m not leaving. I love it here with daddy, mummy!” Draco cried as Viktor began to whimper and back away from them all. 

Sonia’s heart broke as she refused to look her husband in the eyes and pulled her wand back out and held it shakily in her hands. “You will love it elsewhere, my love. It is time. Come now. Say goodbye to daddy.” She cooed softly as Draco’s eyes widened and he let out a screech as a bright blue light shot out from his mother’s wand and hit him straight in the forehead. The young boy fell limp in his father’s arms as he cradled him tightly to his chest. Sonia turned to the other two boys and did the same as they fell to the wooden planked floor beneath them. Gently sliding her wand back into it’s place. She carefully cast a floating cushioning charm for all three of her sons and brought them to float around her. Her husband watched with a heartbroken expression as she turned and walked off of the ship once and for all. Lightening cracked across the dark skies and the waves rose high as the woman and the three young boys disappeared into the town and out of the man’s life. He let out a cry of anguish and shook his fist towards the sky as the skull and cross boned flag shook in the winds wisps along with him. 

End of Flashback

“What the bloody FUCK?” Draco cried out as he backed away from the pensive bowl and glared hard at all of them. Viktor’s hands began to shake as he stared at the now empty bowl before he turned slowly and met Draco’s eyes. “We are brothers.” He said simply making Draco shake his head hard in disagreement. “No. There is no fucking way.” He growled as he quickly turned to Charlie who looked just as lost and confused as he felt. He then turned to the man who was silently watching them all with a grave expression. “What the bloody fuck is the meaning of this?!” Draco screamed at him making the man’s brows furrow in confusion. Didn’t he already know what he meant by this? Couldn’t he tell that they were brothers and that his father was his captain? No. He guessed not. Giving a mental shrug in his mind, he turned to the blonde and calmly held out a piece of parchment with the fleet’s insignia on the wax seal that was on the top left corner of the outside. “This should explain everything. If you have any questions please let me know. My name and the address of where the ship is located is also on the back. Please take care young masters.” He said quietly as Draco stared at the parchment while Charlie shakily reached out and took it from the man’s palm. 

Charlie read it over once, twice, three times before handing it to Viktor who read it only once and nodded. Viktor already had come to terms with what this meant and how their lives were about to drastically change. Magical pirating wasn’t a foreign concept to him and the pirate fleets that ruled his area were widely known for their respect of the sea and its people. Charlie watched the man leave and hesitantly placed a hand on his younger brother’s shoulder as he glared after his father’s first mate. So Viktor and Draco were his brothers. And his father was a pirate. They were all pirates for that matter. And their entire lives had been a lie. Wizarding London had never been their home and the families that they had grown to love were never theirs to begin with. 

Plopping himself back onto the bar stool that he had sat on moments before he ordered them all a round of shots and waited patiently for his new brothers to join him. Viktor was the first who calmly took a seat beside him and took off his coat and placed it over the wooden top of the bar before grabbing one of the shots and downing it in one swift movement. Draco was the last and took several moments before he too sat beside his brother and took several shots in a quick sequence before finally turning to both of them with teary eyes. “Guess we’re bloody going home.” He croaked as Charlie and Viktor nodded in agreement. “It is not our home yet, but in time it will be.” Viktor said quietly as he patted his younger brother’s hand in a small act of comfort. The former Bulgarian was not used to showing any type of affection for other people but now that he knew of his family, it only seemed natural to try and comfort them and lead them through these tough times of change. Charlie stayed silent but nodded along to Viktor’s reassuring words as Draco stared at both of them looking lost and unsure of what was happening. All of them had come to a silent agreement though. They were going home. And it was time for a change.


End file.
